Departure
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Shizuru decides to go away. ShizNat.


**Departure  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: The idea was to write a fic that only worked in Spanish, but re-reading the earlier version I noticed that it could also work in English… (I think that the translation is accurate).

* * *

"I don't understand you, Shizuru!" The yell made her stop cold, the girl with blood red eyes turned to see the girl (woman, oh so perfect woman) that she loved since years ago. "First you say you love me, then that you are willing to retake a school year to be with me. Now it turns out you're leaving? That you leave me here, discarded, as if I were nothing?"

Those words made her mad, how did she dare to say that? She who had done nothing more then accommodate Natsuki's wishes since the moment they met, she had always pleased her, obeyed her (wanted her, waited for her). And what had Natsuki done? Nothing, absolutely nothing at all. Just sometimes act as if she could feel something for her, pretend that a spark ignited behind those eyes every time they gazed upon her…. But Fujino Shizuru was tired, even if she could endure a lot for the love (and the infinite desire) that she felt for Natsuki, her limit had been reached and that was the cause of this decision.

"You should watch your words, Kuga-san." Shizuru said with a cold smile, which melted quickly in the flames of rage that exploded in her eyes. "After all someone could think that the hypocrisies' you say are true." Those red eyes found the green ones belonging to Natsuki, eyes that were incredibly stunned. "Didn't I do everything that Natsuki asked of me? I became the Kaicho only so Natsuki could make use of my access to the school's intranet, I kept our friendship secret so Natsuki's reputation wouldn't be damaged, and I sold my soul to the devil so I could protect her. And can you tell me, Kuga-san, what Natsuki has done for me?"

"Kuga… san?" The dark haired girl was more surprised for that first part than anything else that Shizuru had said, from the moment they met Shizuru had only called her Kuga once, but the way she had said it now… with so much hate and disgust. "I…"

"You nothing; Kuga Natsuki-san has never done anything for me, our relationship was never reciprocal, and that's something I had to learn the hard way." A sigh and the eyes turned to the clean blue sky (such a cheerful and happy day, such a contrast to her heart). "There's so much that I endured for the Natsuki I thought mine; but if there's something that I'm not going to take, is the hypocrisy of saying that I discarded you, when it's you the one who always did that."

"Shizuru, this… please… I needed time!" The situation was turning incredibly hard. She had presumed that she would just go to Shizuru, said what she thought about the circumstances and the woman would go back to her… Everything will go back to what it was before. But nothing was going according to plan, Shizuru was not only adamant about going back to Kyoto, but she also was making it clear who had push her to that resolution (if a wall had been near, Natsuki would have hit her head against it). Everything, absolutely everything will be easier… if Shizuru wasn't correct. "I need you to stay with me." And she barely could hide the desperation (and panic, the terrible panic of losing her) from her voice.

"Why? So you can keep playing with me?" Shizuru's eyes were overflowing with pity (for her and for Natsuki). "What worth is for me to stay if not even you have the conviction that I'm going to get the prize I yearn for, if you are not going to be mine…. And I can't keep losing my time with you, the ferry is about to depart, and I refuse to wait three hours for the next one."

"But… I love you!" And in those anxious words Natsuki knew that she was telling the truth, in her heart she really loved Shizuru in the same way nevertheless the light haired girl's eyes let her know that it wasn't enough. "I love you… don't you feel the same?"

"Of course I love you more than anything, more than anyone; but it's not enough. I can't accept Natsuki's feelings when she only declares them out of fear of losing me; and I'm not going to stay only for three words that, when everything goes back to how it was before, will have no value. I refuse to keep playing the role of your slave."

With those words Shizuru turned around and kept walking, sure that her taxi was waiting for her and thankful that she had sent her luggage to her home already. Natsuki didn't follow; she knew that she wasn't going to (although knowing didn't mean that it hurt less). The blood red eyes looked at the sunny sky… she would have preferred rain.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Mmm… nah… enjoy and all that. Dedicated to Heart-san…


End file.
